


Просто знать

by WinterStoat, WTF ShkaFF 2021 (ShkaFF)



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Shadow is Baldr, Sweeney is Lugh, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkaFF/pseuds/WTF%20ShkaFF%202021
Summary: Он остановил войну, получил дар сказителя и, предполагается, новое имя. Но всё, чего он хочет – остаться Тенью Муном, приехать в Ирландию и рассказать сказку, как «однажды, поздним вечером, когда за окном паба…»
Relationships: Shadow Moon/Mad Sweeney (American Gods)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Просто знать

«Всему своё время: разбрасывать и собрать камни, жить и умирать, радоваться и горевать», - так говорят мудрые.

Тень не был против того, что время горевать закончилось. И настало время понимать. Пока не очень получалось. Точнее, он уже смирился со смертью Лоры – окончательной и бесповоротной на этот раз, – смирился со злостью на Среду, с жалостью к нему, похожей на прощение. Смирился с не начавшейся толком и толком не закончившейся войной.

Почти смог утихомирить ужас от стекавшей по копью крови Суини. И что страшнее всего, с тем как он чувствовал – копье живое и этой нечаянной крови радуется.

Нет, Тень не просыпался в поту и слезах по ночам, просто не мог не думать. А ещё тянуло и тянуло внутри, там, где вроде как душа, но нет. Он чувствовал усталость, будто пришла долгая полярная ночь, и тоска по свету и солнцу стала совсем невыносимой.

Когда Суини умирал, в нем больше не было ни искры. Вот это пугало ничуть не меньше ощущения крепкого гладкого древка в руках. Тень должен был тогда что-то сделать. Совсем не то, что вышло в итоге, а правильное, что-то только для Суини и себя. Но Среда дергал за ниточки, и спасти хоть кого-то можно было, только эти ниточки оборвав.

Суини оборвал. Повис на копье мертвой брошенной куклой.

То, что виделось кристально ясно и очевидно, когда Тень Мун висел на том дереве, и то, что он чувствовал сейчас, – это были два разных Тени. Внутри стало холодно и неправильно, словно что-то стерли из памяти тела. Как будто кроме требухи и души, было ещё что-то, без чего жить можно, но тоскливо.

Идти стало некуда. Он, конечно, вернулся в Приозёрье, вывел на чистую воду очередного любителя жертв в свою честь. Но остаться не было ни сил, ни желания. Словно Среда заразил его дорогой в никуда и ни за чем.

Тень так долго катался по стране, что вконец потерял смысл. Думал вернуться в Каир, посмотреть в мудрые глаза мистера Ибиса. Или рвануть в Нью-Йорк и найти Салима, убедиться, что у них с джинном всё хорошо. Зайти к Заре Ночной и просто сказать спасибо за монету. Поиграть в шашки с Чернобогом ещё раз. Пообедать в одной из забегаловок Мамы Джи. Он мог бы даже переспать с Билкис и посмотреть, выйдет ли из этого очередное жертвоприношение.

В результате Тень купил пиво, приехал на _то самое место_ , сел прямо на траву и медленно пил. Он вспомнил умильного лиса с двумя хвостами, который храбро бежал вверх по холму, прижав пушистые ушки, а потом рассеялся от выстрела. Навсегда и необратимо. Горло стиснуло, а перед глазами всё поплыло. Маленький глупый кицуне хотел снова покровительствовать полям, устраивать шалости и козни и получать за это толику огня от небольших алтарей. И ничего более.

Время собрать камни пришло и обрушилось на Тень, выворачивая и сдавливая, опрокидывая душу. И, в общем-то, оплакивать всех сразу тоже было больно. Почти как висеть на дереве.

Утирая слезы ребром ладони, Тень всем сердцем захотел исправить то, что он и без того не позволил сломать. Если бы это была его история, он рассказал бы её не так. Он бы никому не позволил исчезнуть, даже тому гребаному лисенку, кем бы кицуне ни был в реальной жизни.

Внезапно в сумерках отчетливо раздался удар, воздух завибрировал волнами, будто медный гонг. Дыхание Великого Духа прерий влажно шевелило кожу на затылке, беззвучно спрашивая: «А как?».

\- Он просто превратился бы в светлячков, которые летали, чтобы потом снова собраться и обернуться кицуне, - вот так Тень Мун закончил бы эту лисью сказку, если бы Великий Дух захотел её послушать.

С новым ударом могучего бизоньего копыта воздух зазвенел, и рядом зароились светлячки. Они кружились, кружились, сияя всё ярче, чтобы через минуту стать лисом. Два хвоста растеряно повисли, ушки стояли торчком, а глаза пристально смотрели на Тень.

Лис нерешительно подошел, подумал, ткнулся холодным и мокрым носом в руку и тут же растворился в траве, только Тень его и видел.

Зверь был реальным. И живым. И это совершенно точно был тот же самый кицуне, умерший безвозвратно…

Всему своё время.

Тень отгоревал, собрал камни, и теперь, кажется, пришло время понимания. Пора было идти. Не бегать от себя по городам и забегаловкам, а идти. Он точно _знал_ , зачем и куда.

К кому.

За его спиной по полю принялись кружить тысячи огоньков.

***

Всё было, как описывали путеводители и блоги туристов. Много зелени, ветра, моря и холмов. Полно рыжих и пабов.

Тени нравилось. Да и погода оказалась неплохой.

За окном было темно, хоть глаз коли. Но Тень пил пиво, терпеливо ждал подходящего времени, смотрел на людей и пропускал сквозь себя непривычный говор, прокручивая, как монету, одни и те же слова: «однажды поздним вечером, когда за окном паба…».

\- Бру-на-Бойн? Вот серьезно? Это твоё представление о гребаном сакральном месте? Вы, американцы, вообще нихрена не соображаете!

Тень поднял кружку, пряча усмешку в ней.

\- Какого черта ты тут делаешь? – в вопросе не было злости, так, по привычке.

\- Истории рассказываю. Тебя ищу. Всё вместе.

Суини тоже взялся за пиво, но взгляд не отводил. В глазах не было ни следа затравленности и смертельной усталости. И обиды тоже не было.

Тень задумался: а шрам есть? Что-то же должно было остаться после…

\- Так что ты тут делаешь? – в пальцах мелькнула монета, прокатилась по костяшкам и снова исчезла в ладони.

\- Долго рассказывать.

\- Не поверишь, как много у меня времени, - в бороде и усах Суини запутались крошечные солнечные зайчики.

\- Ладно. Ладно… - Тень выдохнул и начал с главного: - Когда Среду убили, я согласился на бдение. Повисел на дереве, подумал о жизни. Потом кое-как успел остановить войну. А потом я… не знаю, просто жил. Приходил в себя. Похоронил Лору второй раз, покатался по стране. И вернулся на место, где всё закончилось. И там я воскресил лиса. Просто я помнил его, как он умер. Нихрена не знаю, почему так в голову запал.

Суини молчал, только почти не дышал и не отводил глаз, иногда, как бы невзначай касаясь мизинцем ладони Тени на столе.

\- Ты знал, что Среда – мой отец? Ну, знаешь теперь. Гадалка сказала, что мой девиз «Каков отец, таков и сын». Я ни за что не хотел бы быть похожим на него. Но всё-таки есть _вещи_ , понимаешь? Он получил знание рун, когда был прикован к Иггдрасилю. Оказалось, чтобы владеть рунами, не нужно протыкать себя копьем.

Суини криво ухмыльнулся, но промолчал.

\- Руны – это слова. Можно ими заговаривать зубы, а можно рассказывать новые истории. Это вроде как дар за добровольную жертву.

\- И ты рассказал историю, - Суини покивал с пониманием.

\- Да, о том, как кицуне стал светом, а после возродился.

\- Ты, конечно же, на радостях побежал возрождать всех подряд, и мертвую жену в первую очередь, - сказал Суини, и теперь уже усмешка была злой, а Тени он больше не касался даже случайно.

\- Почти, - согласился Тень. – Когда я всё понял, я приехал сюда.

В пабе становилось тише, народ расходился. Суини больше не смотрел на Тень, но терпеливо дожидался, когда тот допьет своё пиво и встанет. Они вышли на улицу, пропустили какую-то пьяную компанию, прошли мимо автобусной остановки, полицейской машины, мусорных баков. Тень не мог сказать, куда они идут, просто шел за Суини.

\- Руны – это ещё и магия, - неожиданно буркнул лепрекон.

Тень согласно хмыкнул.

\- И знания. Гримнир отдал глаз за мудрость, но это не то же самое, что знания.

И Тень снова согласился.

\- Тогда ты знаешь своё имя.

\- Знаю. Не сразу, но узнал. Только так и не понял, зачем оно мне, да ещё такое, словно кувалдой по бетону. Я просто Тень Мун - тебе этого хватит?

Внезапно Суини дернул его за плечо в какую-то подворотню, прижал к стене и поцеловал так, словно ждал не несколько месяцев, а много сотен лет. Может даже, тысячелетий – сложно было посчитать. У Тени сердце заходилось, и всё, о чем он думал, это тепло. И свет. Теплый солнечный свет в венах. Медовый, как глаза Суини.

\- Твою ж мать… - выдохнул Суини, не отрываясь от него.

\- А ещё гадалка сказала, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Тень, - что мой цвет – мертвый. Я тогда думал, что это черный. И как-то связано с Лорой.

Суини резко выдохнул и прижался сильнее.

\- А потом понял, что это – золотой. Как твоя монета. Просто мертвый металл.

Суини склонил голову, уткнулся в ключицу и беззвучно рассмеялся.

\- И ты приехал сюда.

\- Не мог придумать ничего лучше: сам подумай, где ещё искать настоящий солнечный свет, короля Ирландии? Я просто приехал, сел и рассказал сказку. Однажды Среда заставил меня думать о снеге, и снег пошел. Потом лис. Так что я решил – буду думать о тебе.

\- Что мешало думать там?

Руки Суини жили своей жизнью, пробираясь к коже, одаривая теплом, почти жаром. Это было немножко больно, но правильной болью, долгожданной. Исцеляющей.

\- Я не знал тебя, какой ты. И убил раньше, чем узнал. Поэтому приехал туда, где всё начиналось. Это неважно, на самом деле. Просто захотелось.

\- Я убил твою жену, ты убил меня – мы в расчете, - легкомысленно отмахнулся Суини. – Почему я?

\- Захотелось, - повторил Тень и пожал плечами. Провел рукой там, где, как ему казалось, должен остаться шрам. – Могу, конечно, по полочкам тебе разложить, зачем и почему. Но, может, не стоит? Достаточно того, что я _знаю_.

\- Достаточно, - Суини кивнул и чуть отодвинулся. – Твоя мертвая жена… я думал, что влюбился. Но когда сдохнешь, как-то всё становится на свои места: в ней был твой свет, я шел за ним. И там, в Каире, просто смертельно устал от себя, от долгов перед Средой. Я бы легко забрал тебя себе, но не мог ничего сделать - я уже был никто, просто трус и неудачник.

Тень вздохнул, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Суини.

\- Я _знаю_ , говорил же, - меньше всего Тени хотелось возвращаться, вспоминать и пережёвывать по сотне раз одну и ту же боль. - И это нихрена не легко. Как и стоять тут, в грязном зассаном проулке.

Суини заржал, откидывая голову назад. Острый кадык дергался туда-сюда, на плечах темнели веснушки.

\- Ты слышал, что говорят про них? – Тень провел по россыпи темных пятнышек пальцами. - Солнце поцеловало.

\- На тебе веснушек видно не будет, - всё ещё смеясь, ответил Суини. – Придется целовать чаще.

Тень прижался губами к его векам, словно выпивая золотые искры веселья.

\- Держись крепче, - шепнул Суини, так и не открывая глаз.

Их скрутило вместе, смяло и выпустило уже у подножия огромного холма. Вокруг не было ни души, небо светлело, и утренние сумерки набирали силу. Тень мельком подумал о Заре Утренней и улыбнулся, словно она сейчас его видела и радовалась встрече.

\- Скажи моё имя, - прошептал Суини. – Ты же знаешь. Скажи.

\- Луг, сын Киану и Этне, - прошептал Тень так тихо, как мог, но имя всё равно отражалось гулом от моря, травы и первого мягкого света утренних сумерек.

Предрассветное небо неотвратимо наползало из-за холма. Огненно-рыжие искры заиграли в волосах Суини, и Тень поверить не мог, что всё получилось.

\- Что?

\- Пришло новое время, - Тень улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Твою мать, не начинай даже! Это вот привычки папаши – ляпнет херню, и думай, есть в ней смысл или нет, - Суини отошел на пару шагов и отвернулся, доставая из кармана пачку сигарет и зажигалку.

Знание – тяжкое бремя, это Тень понял очень хорошо. Он знал, что времени у него теперь больше, чем было до всего этого бардака со Средой. И что будет трудно – его ирландец всё ещё достаточно бешеный, чтобы сотворить какую-нибудь феерическую херню. И что нужно встретиться с Одином как-то незаметно от вспыльчивого солнечного бога, а то дерьма потом не оберешься. И совершенно точно они с Суини ещё не раз начистят друг другу рожи.

Но ещё Тень знал, что теперь всё правильно. Не только у него: из-за океана, куда уходила Заря Утренняя, веяло теплом дома. И что бы там ни было, Тень всегда мог рассказать историю, какой она _должна быть_.

А Суини… Суини матерился, обжегшись дотлевшей до кожи сигаретой, не щурясь смотрел на солнечный диск, ворчал что-то про «гребаный завтрак» и крепко держал за руку.

\- Если ты налюбовался на сраные достопримечательности, может, пойдем уже? Пожрать охота и поспать. Стоим тут, как два хера в поле.

Тень хмыкнул и развернулся было идти к дороге, когда Суини притянул его назад и поцеловал. Ради будущих веснушек, которых никто не увидит.

Но Тень-то будет _знать_ , что они там есть.  



End file.
